Mine
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Giftfic for my friend Shelly. Rated for PWP, AreKan, yaoi, blood, language. Possessive, sort of dark, sadistic Allen. -Allen loved it. Seeing Kanda lose control was perfect. He was completely at Allen's mercy. Completely his.-


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Request from my friend Shelly. She's crazily into D. Gray Man (which I also am completely obsessed with, I'm not gonna lie :O ) and asked me to write her an AreKan because she can't write worth shit. Lol. (Neither can I, really.) :3**

**Prompt: AreKan, possessive!Allen. Can you include something like "Don't let anyone else scar you like this, you are mine" or something? And er… I have a weakness for Kanda being a complete uke, so make him as uke-ish but IC as possible. C: Thanks!**

**You'd think she'd give me an easy prompt for my first D. gray Man fic! _ Well, I gave it my best.**

**I don't own!**

**Rated for yaoi, lemon, PWP, blood, and it's not only possessive!Allen it's also sort of dark!Allen and sadistic!Allen too. So pretty much, superfuckedupOOC!Allen. :D **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

It was funny how the smallest taste of ecstasy could bring even the most frigid man to the brink of insanity, Allen thought through a lust-hazed mind. Even his thoughts seemed tinted red from the scalding pleasure thrumming through his nerves. His arms shook and every harsh thrust forward of his lithe hips brought him even closer to collapsing, but somehow, through what must be carnal lust and animalistic need, he managed to stay up. His fingers tightened painfully, until the whites of his knuckles were showing, around the slender hands trapped beneath his, earning himself a barely-repressed groan. Allen's gray eyes swam from the blinding hot pleasure encasing him and dotting his vision, but he forced himself to keep them open, to not close them to the rare, arousing, strange, and oddly enough, incredibly beautiful sight of the person he hated and needed the most in the world losing his mind to pleasure.

_Mine._

He knew when he found _that spot_; dark blue eyes, heavy lidded and wet, squeezed shut, thin black eyebrows scrunched together and flushed, bruised lips parted to let out an accidental loud cry that made shudders rip up and down Allen's spine.

"_Fuck_." The high-pitched whisper made Allen's stomach tighten.

"God, Kanda," he breathed, and he barely recognized his own voice. Kanda probably would have responded with a glare, a scowl, or perhaps a snarky comment, had he been able to think straight, but instead he clamped his lips together and tried to repress what sounded like a very delicious moan. _Stubborn bastard._ Allen would not have it. He growled softly and pulled out, lifting Kanda's pale hips to create a new angle before roughly thrusting back in. Kanda's head snapped back and he cried out, fingers scrambling for something to hold onto to anchor himself to reality. The rumpled ended up being their victim and he clawed at them, teeth clenched and tears beading at the corners of his squinted eyes in an effort not to give in and scream. Allen grinned without meaning to. He loved moments like these. Moments when Kanda was completely _his_.

He ruthlessly and mercilessly pounded into the writhing, hot body beneath him, for once not worrying about not inflicting pain or hurting someone, giving into his bestial instincts. He swooped down to pry Kanda's bottom lip out of its deadlock with the man's teeth, sucking it into his own mouth and biting down teasingly. Kanda managed to summon up the stubbornness and sanity to open his eyes and glare weakly at Allen, whose own eyes smiled back almost coyly as he flicked his tongue across the abused lip. Kanda's eyes slid shut again and he shivered, giving in as Allen slid his tongue across the roof of his mouth, and then the side of his tongue, coaxing him into pushing back with equal force, trying to dominate at least the kiss. Allen let him, for the most part, but he didn't stop fighting back. It was far from a perfect kiss; it was messy, sloppy, fast, and Allen could feel spit dribbling down his chin. He didn't care.

He swallowed the breathless moan Kanda released into his mouth and then pulled away, ignoring the watery glare from Kanda. He moved his head to nuzzle in the flushed crook between Kanda's ear and neck. He heard Kanda swallow and grinned against the hot skin, forking his tongue out to flick teasingly at what he knew was an extremely sensitive spot.

Kanda squirmed, one hand flying up from the sheets to roughly yank at Allen's messy silver hair. "Fuck, A-Allen—Moyashi," he ground out through harsh pants. Allen's stomach curled at the sound of his name coming from that voice, almost like Kanda _knew_ how much it drove Allen crazy and was just doing it to torture him. "Is th-this…all you've got?" Kanda panted, an almost cocky, challenging tone in his voice. Allen felt his lips curl up and he grinned wickedly.

"Why?" he breathed against Kanda's neck, revelling in the shudder that tore up Kanda's spine. His fingers danced across the man's heaving chest, ghosting over sensitive nipples and a recent wound that hadn't quite healed yet. His grin widened when he heard Kanda swallow a moan and murmured, "You think you can handle more?"

"Don't…be ridiculous," Kanda growled. His eyes clamped shut and he bit his lip hard enough for it to split. Allen ran his tongue over the wound, lapping up spilt blood. "Of course I can handle more," Kanda breathed against his mouth. "If this is all you've got, I'll have to reconsider—" He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Allen wordlessly lifted one slim leg onto his shoulder and shoved the other out as far as Kanda's flexibility would allow before thrusting back in_ hard_.

Kanda slapped a hand to his mouth to muffle a screamed, "Oh, _fuck_!" and pulled _hard _on Allen's hair. The pain made Allen's head spin for a moment, but he didn't hesitate as he pulled all the way out then plunged mercilessly back in. Kanda arched off the bed, biting on his hand and moaning loud. Allen grinned again. There was nothing in the world more beautiful than this—inky black hair spilling all over dark red sheets, pale skin flushed and dotted with Allen's teeth marks, Kanda's emotions carelessly displayed on his dark red face—Allen loved it. Seeing Kanda lose control was _perfect_. He was completely at Allen's mercy. Completely his.

_Mine._

His cursed hand found that wound on Kanda's chest again. It ran from his collarbone to the top of his shoulder, and even with Kanda's regenerative abilities, it was still fairly fresh. He barely thought before digging his long thumb nail in, drawing blood. Kanda gasped in pain and Allen felt the already near unbearable heat around him tighten even more, and he did it again and again until his thumb was stained red with Kanda's blood and Kanda was nearly in tears from mixed pleasure and pain beneath him.

Pulling away to look into Kanda's eyes, which were brimming with tears and hatred and desire and _need_, he sucked the thumb into his mouth. Kanda's eyes widened marginally for a second but they soon fell shut again, his body beginning to shudder violently.

"Th-that's…disgusting…"

Allen hummed, leaning forward to drag his tongue across the reopened wound. Kanda squirmed, jerking his hips up and thrashing as if to get Allen off of him and at the same time make him keep going. "Don't ever let anyone else mark you like this again." His bloody hand cupped Kanda's cheek and tilted his head to capture his lips in another kiss, the taste of blood on his tongue tainting it. A muffled whimper clawed its way up Kanda's throat when Allen dug his thumb nail in again and growled, "Because you are _mine_."

Kanda moaned, hands clawing at Allen's back. Allen could feel the hot walls around him twitching and spasming and knew Kanda was close. "Are you going to come?" he purred, wrapping his fingers around Kanda's twitching cock so he couldn't.

Kanda groaned. "F-fuck it, Moyashi, d-don't—"

"You have to beg."

"What?" Kanda hissed, glaring weakly up into Allen's laughing eyes. "No, you—Nng, _fuuuck_…"

Allen made sure to hit his prostate every time now. "Come on, Kanda, all you have to do is say please…"

"I fucking—hate you," Kanda ground out.

"Please, Allen, let me come?" Allen suggested.

"_No."_

"You don't want me to let you come?"

Kanda gave him the most deadly glare in his arsenal. "_Moyashi_."

"Please?" Allen dug his thumb in again but this time, he dragged it down the cut, opening it even further. He could see Kanda struggling not to scream again and didn't stop even when he saw a tear fall down into the mess that was Kanda's hair, because he knew the masochistic bastard liked it. By this point, Allen himself was having a hard time keeping control. He was on the brink of climax himself, and he could feel Kanda's body tightening and spasming as it tried to orgasm. His head spun from the intoxicating pleasure burning up his nerves.

Finally, Kanda snapped. "Damnit, _please!_"

Allen grinned. "There you go," he said. He loosened his fingers and instead started pumping the engorged flesh in his grip. It didn't take long for Kanda's body to seize up and a choked, "Oh _God, fuck_!" to escape his mouth. As soon as Allen felt the tightness around him increase and the wetness on his hand, he too let out a loud moan as his body tensed with such an intensity of pleasure that he nearly blacked out. He could barely focus on Kanda panting underneath him as white spots exploded in his vision, and when it was finally over, his arms gave out and he collapsed onto Kanda's heaving chest. It fell silent save for the sound of heavy breathing.

Allen didn't particularly want to move and get up, but he supposed it would be a good idea to at least pull out. He did so gingerly. Now that he was in his right mind, he didn't want to hurt Kanda _too _bad, but for some odd reason didn't feel all that guilty when he saw the crimson smeared all over Kanda's chest, contrasting with his ivory skin and black tattoo.

He supposed he should clean up this mess, since Kanda was passed out and likely wouldn't enjoy waking up sticky and bloody. After a moment of debating, Allen decided he didn't have the energy, and plus, he was used to Kanda's bitching.

Exhausted, he flopped down beside Kanda, curling into his side. Kanda didn't protest as much as he usually did, and instead sighed softy in his sleep. Allen pushed himself up again, ignoring the protests from his arms and shoulders, and smiled a bit at the peaceful, satisfied look on Kanda's face. He leaned down at pressed his lips softly to Kanda's slightly parted ones, drifting a bit longer than necessary.

"I love you, Kanda," he whispered. Kanda, asleep, didn't answer, but Allen didn't mind. It was enough for him just to have what they had now, whatever it was. He settled back down, his arm resting around Kanda's stomach. He smiled when Kanda shifted a bit in his sleep so that Allen fit more comfortably to his side. Allen's eyes slid shut.

_Mine_.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Well, Shelly, I hope that was satisfactory. As for everyone who isn't Shelly, I hope you enjoyed! I like the idea of Allen secretly being sadistic. I'm a bit twisted. D:**

**Anyways, care to share any thoughts? So long as these thoughts aren't flames, hey, I'm all ears. ;) If you have a complaint and you can back it up, feel free to let me know. If you liked it and don't have any complaints, well, thank you, I'm glad! :D LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


End file.
